The Magic Of Berk
by SirCraftOBlocks
Summary: Berk has lost much of its excitement after the dragons became their friends. But a far away a group of people attempt to rid their planet of magic and in effect they send a boy into deep space. He awakens from a hundred years of slumber on a new world, a new home. And new adventure and support that he never had anywhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet, I have read a lot of httyd fanfics recently. And have not received many reviews in the previous stories that I have written. Soo armed with my new knowledge and writing skill. I'm taking a whack at a HTTYD fanfic.**

 **Read on!**

 **(Comment, Review, Tell your friends!)**

* * *

 **Chapter #1** The Shadow Warriors

The moist air around Berk clung to everyone's skin, or scales in the case of dragons. A horrid storm had broken out and many people were already beading down for the night.

But one boy did not, his name is Hiccup.

He is a scrawny fellow, not the type you would consider a Viking. But when you saw him train a dragon, he knew exactly what he was doing. He had a fire in his eyes. A raw determination to succeed with whatever he was trying to complete. Toothless, his dragon, always stands patiently nearby, watching. The Boy had a touch with the beasts that many envy, some were trying to get hold of the boy so that they could conquer the archipelago. My story starts in a much different place, far away from any dragons. Where Science and Death are most common.

POV: Third person

"You are the last of your kind." Said the man on the podium. "You will never see this planet again."

He looked down on the seemingly innocent boy. "Do you understand why?"

"Yes, my mother and father, who YOU murdered taught me magic, and they enhanced me to the point where it is limitless inside of me. But you injected me with something that suppresses my power. I bypassed that and broke out of a max security jail. The general population believes that there is nothing more powerful than you _people_ ," he spat out, "and I am the only LIVING proof that they are wrong." He was stuck in the midst of a tangle of wire, barely conscious as the drug temporarily stopped his magic and his ability to think, or lie. "You are murderous thefts, and liars. But you managed to gain enough support to rule this planet."

"And we shall now throw me out into space." The ceiling opened up. The walls glowed, "One day I will return and end every single one of you. Mark my words."

The men grinned, "Freeze him."

Carbon mist filled the frame he was trapped inside, then it flash froze, and a great child named Hunter, the stalker, was no more than an indentation in a carbon cube. And then he was gone from the world, dropped through a portal where the only thing he would meet is empty nothingness. Or that what they thought.

POV: Berk

The people of berk were going through their day, not a care in the world. It would soon be August and the harvest and ale fest would soon Accor.

Many tribes would soon head for berks shores and compete for prizes that were brought, new knives, axes, maces, shields and Idols of gods made from silver and gold (only chiefs could compete for Idols). The academy was flying through town and placing banners that represented the tribes that were invited over the homes for guests.

The tribes arrived at a steady pace, Stoick was a non-stop greeting party and had to stand in one place and give and receive gifts, some of the tournament trophies began to arrive. It was a three days before they were actually going to compete, but it was customary to either present your trophies at the start of the tournament or once you got to the island of the host.

 _Where is that boy and his dragon!_ Stoick thought angrily , _they were supposed to be here by now._

Just after he began thinking of what could have happened to them Hiccup swooped out over the nearby hill.

"Hiccup, get down here and show some respect to the heir of the Angus tribe."

Toothless swooped down next to Stoick and Hiccup scrambled off his back. "Hello Hiccup this is my son Bout, you two should become quick friends." The Chief said well naturedly, "We are a relatively new tribe of the archipelago."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Hiccup said politely. Toothless licked Hiccup on his face, after rubbing his shirt over his face, the amused eyes of the new chief sparkled down on him, he looked as if he was about to fall down in a fit of laughter. "Oh this is my dragon Toothless."

Toothless bent his ears back as a sign of respect. The chief laughed. "He is a strong one." He said laughing, he gave Hiccup a dagger, "a small trinket of appreciation on letting us join you." The chief said brightly before walking off. Towing his son off with him.

"He is a new chief, respect him please, we need as many allies as we can get after befriending the dragons." Said Stoick patting his back, "lets see if you can outmatch me today! I have the soul of a feather!" proclaimed Stoick as he climbing onto the back of Thornato.

"What do you say bud? Do they have a chance?" Toothless shook his head vigorously.

"Well see about that son!" Stoick said proudly from atop his dragon before racing into the forest.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

Later that night men gathered down in the forest. "We must have control of the dragons. They would fear us then!" Hissed one voice.

"Quiet! They suspect nothing of our intrusion to their island. Lets see what they can do when their mighty leader falls to us!"

The thump of dragons met their ears. The air grew quiet, two people climbed off the backs of dragons, "Are you sure?"

"Yes the noises came from over there."

The boots persisted in their walk over to the assembled assassins.

*BOOM*

The ground shook, pebbles danced on the pavement. "Wake Stoick!" They wailed in unison. And they vanished into the chief's home. "Shall I do it? The"

The hired assassins frowned, their plan would not work now, and words of concern were spread. "We still have a chance to take them by surprise. The festival, we can ambush him afterward in the great hall. Wait till he's taken only one sip from his ale, then throw the knifes into his back!"

There was a mumble of agreement, "Then it is settled, three days from now Stoick will die."

But fate had other plans, they would soon be the ones in peril.

* * *

 **More chapters? Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Tell your friends the day of the Nevoy has returned (That's the tribe that hired the assassins to do their dirty work.)**

 **Remember, first five reviewers get an honorable mention in the next chapter.**

 **(And the first shall get an extra surprise.)**

 _Constructive crit' is always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Reviews in under nine hours? Incredible! Anyway I have a few things that I need to sort out before we get into the next chapter. A special thanks to:**

 **Astrid-Elentiya06**

 **And Encryption-the-new**

 **I am sure that list will grow as chapter's progress, alright here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter #2** The Iron Sarcophagus

 ***BOOM***

Toothless jolted awake, startling his rider. "What is it bud?"

He swung his head toward the door and hissed. Hiccup froze, footsteps began tromping up the stairs, and he grabbed his new dagger off his night stand and prepared to throw it should the intruder be hostile. The door slammed open and the twins burst through.

"What in Thor's name do you think you're doing?" Hiccup shouted outraged.

They smiled in a well-placed manner. "We were going to steal bread from the baker for this morning's breakfast, but. . ."

". . . Something, a sky rock, crashed into the ground near his house." Finished Tuff.

"Hey mutton head I was supposed to tell him that!" shouted Ruff angrily/

"I saw it first so I get to tell him!"

Hiccup groaned pressing his temples, "stop yelling, the probably hear you all the way on the Berserker ship."

"Hey, yell louder Ruff maybe your Looooove will wake up. **[1]** " Ruff flushed a shade of marron and shut up.

Hiccup grabbed his vest and his note book and raced down the stairwell. "Dad!" Suddenly an arm lashed out and squeezed him around the neck. Gasping for air he croaked, "Dad, not . . . intruder."

"Hiccup, you know not to wake me up so early!"

"There is a sky-rock down in the town square. Half the village must be up already."

Stoick's eyes widened, he mouthed, Thor. And then thundered down the cobble stone steps toward the large iron rectangle. "Step away! Step away!" cried some of the people and a hurried path was made for him so that he could look at the, thing.

The cube was a ten by ten thing of iron.

'Did the gods send it? One person mumbled in awe.

'Do you see the shape it's in?"

"Of course! But from Thor or Helheim?'

Voices of fear, delight and utter wonder were sent through the crowd.

"Dad, do you see that?"

"Yes Hiccup, I see the box, how could I not?"

"No I mean. ." Stoick raised his hand and Hiccup promptly shut up.

"What do we do with it?" Asked Spinelout.

Toothless was sniffing it, as well as a few other dragons including Stormfly.

Then Stormfly began to sniff an imprint in the side of it, it was a faded green square. It was blinking in a slow pattern, on off on off. Slowly all the other dragons began looking at the same spot, transfixed by the light. "What is it girl?" Asked Astrid who stood nearby. "Stoick she found something!" A dragon's claw mark was the thing blinking the green color.

* * *

 **Flashback: prior to freezing**

He ran down the hallway, in his jet black dragon form. It was faster and more powerful than his human form. The floor was a blur under him until a sharp pain exploded in his right leg. As a last ditch effort he cried _Awl shay Cathan_ **[May the dragons find me]**

* * *

 **End Flashback**

The imprints on the box were faded, but it was clear as day as to what they had to do. The twins, stupidly, quickly shoved people out of the way and slapped the green button.

They wound up slammed into the concrete by an invisible force, many people took a step away. "Umm, perhaps the chief should try." They said sheepishly. Stoick frowned, "The paw prints. That Shape, I know it."

He looked over at Toothless who was still sniffing the other side, suddenly his eyes slit and he growled. Hiccup ran over, "That's my hand print!" and he looked back at Stoick, "and that's his claw mark."

Many in the crowed started walking away.

'What does this mean?'

'There chosen by the box' whispered Snotlout, 'it should have been me!.'

'Should we kill them?'

Many rumors spread by fear raked their way through the crowd of assembled Vikings.

"Silence! My son is no demon! We won't know what will happen if they touch the box"

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, they had reached the same thought.

"Now no one may, Hiccup what are you doin'!" cried Stoick angrily.

Hiccup pressed his hand into the shape, at the same time Toothless pressed his claw into the other side.

"Sorry Dad."

The green light changed to a deep pure red. They were stuck to the box, both of the boys had their eyes closed, for a moment nothing happened, then simultaneously almost all the heat was drained from every fire in a fifty foot radius, forages went out, torches light disappeared, the world around the Vikings became an ice box. Then the cube exploded, expelling all the heat energy. Changing the frosted winter landscape into a bright summer's day heat. Hiccup and Toothless simultaneously collapsed.

And a boy stumbled out of the wreckage, He had a fire in his eyes his body was wreathed in fire, he simply _was_ fire. Then he crumpled and his glare disappeared, his skin was a purple. His hands were well worn, he held a long green staff, with a purple gem at the top.

And for the first time in one hundred years Hunter fell into a real sleep.

Many looked upon him with wonder, others looked at him with fear.

The son of gods had arrived for many, for others it was the son of Helheim. **[2]**

* * *

 **So, review and tell me what you think! As always first five reviewers get a special mention and the first gets something special (I will PM first reviewer details).**

 **I hope to keep putting out chapters every week, but next week is the first week back to school and I have finals so, no promise's, maybe one or two chapters.**

 **Anyway**

 **[1]: Astrid-Elentiya06 that's your character, just give me a few personalities to go off of.**

 **[2]: Foreshadowing anyone?**

 **Till next time :D -SirCraftOBooks**


	3. Chapter 3

The world zoomed in and out of view, the best Hunter could figure was that he was on a different planet, the air was not totally polluted and it was lit by carbon deposit torches. The atmosphere also had more oxygen. He sat up to examine his body but a damaged but gentle hand pushed him back down. "Rest son, the chief will be here soon."

 _Great, they have a different language, not what I needed at the moment._ He grasped at his belt and discovered that it must have been removed prior to his freezing.

The door down toward the end of the hall way slammed open and a beefy looking man with a red beard thundered in the room, his shadow created inky darkness in the dimly lit hall.

"Anything else you would need son of Thor?" He asked politely, but the manner in which he was standing conveyed how restless he was, almost as if Hunter would cast him into the worst jail cell if he spoke against him.

"Why do you stand like that? I mean you no harm, and I am not a son of a god. I am simply another human." He spoke quickly and without the accent that the older man had. The purple in his skin had begun to fade, it was a short term effect of carbon freezing.

The politeness in his voice and posture disappeared, "Then WHAT in Thor's name did you do to my son?"

"I am in control of the boy and his dragon." He stated simply.

The stiffly built man swung at him, the blow did not even hit him due to his magically enhanced reflexes.

"And they are in control of me. I am the Hunter." He stuck out his hand, "I am pleased to meet you."

The man stopped his assault and instead looked quizzically at the youth in front of him. "They are in some sort of coma, they touched the sky-rock you were in and along with you dropped as if they had been wracked with a club."

"The cube I was stuck in was intended to imprison me was broken by your son and his dragon because they share a similarity with me, thus upon touching it they awakened me." He shoved his hands downward into his _intended_ pockets, noticing instead a similar uniform of the older gent's attire, "And now I have a question for you. Why would you change my clothes?"

"You were wearing none, my name is Stoick, and you shall be my guest till you can return home."

"That is another issue, my mother and father are dead, and I have no desire to travel back to my home, ever." Hunter swiftly jumped to his feet, "Your dragon and son are now of my concern to keep protected, what are your rules for body guards here on, erm. . . where am I? I never got the chance to ask."

Stoick grinned at this, "I welcome you my fine fellow to Berk, crown of the archipelago." The doors opened and many chiefs walked in.

Hiccup groaned as he woke up, the previous night's events came crashing back down on him and he curled up under the soft covers. But another figure saw his abrupt movement, "Mornin' sleepy head." Astrid said grinning with profound joy. Toothless growled softly and started making a cooing sound next to his ears, "Oh alright you two, you win I'm waking up."

Back at the great hall Hunter took turns introducing himself to the other chiefs. They all greeted him and asked him to join their tribe, he just smiled and shook his head and would tell them that he was undecided on what tribe he would join. He could smell a sent on the island, fear and stress. "Is there a competition going on?" He asked Bone Crusher, the stand in chief for the Berserkers. "Indeed m' mate all you need is something to put down as a gift to the tribes and you're in, there are two days, dragon racing, knife throwing, tree throwing and at the very end duels and finals the third day. We have many games. And anyone can compete but they also must put something down in the case of their loss." He laughed, last year according to many of the chiefs was a good year of the competition for the Berserkers they had won a lot of good things, food, knifes, maces, axes, idols, and gold.

"And then the celebration in the great hall, everyone's favorite, winners are congratulated and others listen in on the tales of the tribes and individuals! Nothing will ever compare to the glory one feels after winning an event."

Hunter thanked the man for indulging him on their traditions and hurriedly walked over to Stoick. "Would it be alright if I presented my gift to all the tribes the day after tomorrow? I would only like to compete in knife throwing."

Stoick frowned, "You are going to need a knife to bet, Gobber, he's the village's smith, will assist you if you would like to pick one out as a gift from me, or you could make your own. But on the day after the competition and the drinking hour I will hold an event at the arena where you may present your gifts."

"Thank you chief you will not regret this decision."

"I don't expect to."

The two made their way back home where Hiccup and Toothless met them at the door, Hunter explained that he did not need to sleep and would be at Gobbers that night. He made his way down to the forage. "Gobber?" He hollered into the shadows. The Viking stumbled out of his back room, "you're lucky, I was just closing up."

"May I use you workshop tonight, I promise ill only use the anvil, I've got my own metal."

Gobber looked confused but instead shook off his confusion and said, "Sure Hunter, but don't forget to clean up, and don't ruin the trust I have in you as a man of your word." And he hobbled out of the shop.

Hunter darted into the back room seconds after Gobber left and he set to work, he grabbed a small piece of leather and walked outside, the air in front of him began to solidify, and he began to sing in the language of magic. Soon he was content with the object created from air and he brought it over to the anvil and he reached for a chisel.

 _Where is Hunter, I knew he would be late!_ Stoick thought to himself but soothed his mind with the knowledge that Hunter would most certainly be arriving soon. And just as all the Vikings had finished filling the stadium and Hiccup stood next to Stoick Hunter came running over the hill and sat at the foot of Stoick's stand, each present chief was announced and got to come up and say their part and they presented gifts to the other tribes, new swords, many promises of aid in times of need, barrels of mead, almost anything was considered a gift.

And the tribe less also gave smaller gifts to the chiefs, mainly knifes and actionably a rich man would give a few gold coins. When they came to Hunter to ask for his gift he said they would have to wait for a few days. They told him whenever he was ready (and many asked what but he smiled widely and told them, 'something more valuable than gold'). Soon the games began and many Vikings ran off to various sections of the island. Stoick winked and ran off to rowing and Hiccup said hi to him and hoped onto Toothless and joined the dragon racers. And he was left alone for a time, very few people were there, occasionally a group would run back to their ship or home with the things they had won. Somehow the word leaked that the new boy Hunter would be competing in knife throwing and many signed up for that, soon the list had grown in the number of chiefs and other higher ranked people joined the list and he was pushed to the last place on the list. Almost two dozen people were signed up and the event became a stand-alone in the middle of the afternoon. Everyone would be watching.

By the time he finished meditating on a small grassy hillside everyone was heading over to the 'kill ring' not many people had died in it through to the best of his knowledge.

"You know the rules, the one who hits closest to the center wins each round. Winner will compete in duels and claim the things the others threw down in case of their loss! Place your items on your stand," almost everyone took out a knife or a few coins, one man even placed a gold coin. When the rest of them placed down their items Hunter stepped forward, his senses were tingling, everyone was watching for what he had brought. He pulled out a silver knife, it caught the sunlight, it was a work of art, and the things that he had carved in were words of luck and icons of the chiefs, everyone eyed it hungrily , it was expensive and decorative, all they had to do was beat a mere boy. It would be of no trouble to them (or so they thought). The contestants were given color coded knifes and were told to throw them at the targets. The first round went well, the thirteen chiefs went first and they all threw, hitting and puncturing the target in many places. However when it came to his turn he threw with perfect accuracy and the knife stuck at a bullseye, it was perfect. The crowd gasped as all three rounds he threw bullseyes, he went to collect his things but noticed the look in many of the chiefs eyes, disbelief, almost all of them challenged him to a duel.

The second day he slept the whole day through, not waking once, he felt exhausted, only after thinking for a moment did he relies why, that night Stoick asked if he would join them and not work on his gift to the chiefs and join them for dinner, he gladly accepted. "So Hiccup what were you and Toothless doing today?" Stoick asked cheerily.

"We went flying."

"And you Hunter, by the way that was impressive, I would like to see your other skills some time, but perhaps after the other tribes leave."

"Sure Stoick, I slept, all day."

All eyes turned to him. "well enjoy your rest today, because duels are tomorrow."

The next day Hunter woke up in the room of the great hall, no one was their, he grabed his new shirt and threw it on.

Down at the kill ring the first duel was being set up, the two Vikings shook hands, backed away from one another and grabbed their weapon of choice from a table. They faced one another, a horn blared a long note and the two men ran barbarically at one another, shouting loudly at the end of a fifteen minute fight both men were cut, bruised and they barely had the strength to keep swinging, the taller of the two grabbed a stone and hurtled it at the other man, he collapsed and the crowd went wild.

The fights continued through the day, around mid-day he noticed a group of men talking quietly to one another, they caught his eyes and walked off, something set him off balance the way they moved seamlessly the distinct nature of their belts, they didn't have a chief seal on them, but they all ran back to their respected places in the crowd. The urge to use magic to break into their minds was almost unbearable. But for his own sake he didn't use it, he knew if no one knew of his magic the first time he fought he would have the upper hand.

"Hunter vs. Tridean! Players please enter the arena!" Gobber yelled over the roar of the crowd.

Panic grabbed at him, his unique blood may be able to heal injury's almost instantly, but if he got punctured through the head he was done for.

He shook hands with the challenger who was easily a foot taller than him, he walked back to the table, he slipped a dagger into his belt and picked up a very sharp sword. The horn blew and Tridean ran at him, instead he breathed and positioned himself to judo flip the man.

The first swing came, and he jumped clear over the man as he grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground rendering the bulky man unconscious. The roar of the crowed was tremendous, he only had to make one move to beat a Viking twice his size.

"To the hall!" someone yelled, he was quickly ahead of all the other people, trying franticly to make sure that he would have time to hid the thing that he had worked on for the last two days. As he slid it into a notch in the ceiling he dropped to the floor in a cat like pose. Then a flood of partying Vikings burst through the door and all hell let lose. Men were grabbing barrels, Hunter ran up to Stoick and Hiccup, good work in the games lads!" Stoick cried cheerfully, he took the mug up to his lips and drank deeply.

Hunter's eyes slit like a dragons, "STOICK!" He screamed as he shoved the large Viking out of the way along with Hiccup. And a dagger thrown from an unknown person pierced him straight through the heart, and he toppled backward into one of the hearths. The men quickly ran out the door, they would not have the opportunity of another chance to end his life with so many people around him.

The people watched as his body was pulled from the fire, his skin was charred and cracked as if it had lain in the sun for millennia. But the shocking thing was that his eyes now had slits like a dragon. "He died," swallowed Stoick, "and he saved my life with his, may his sacrifice never be forgotten."

Everyone stood vigil, linking the great-hall with a sort empathy. When all the joy that previously filled the room emptied Hunter gasped and his eyes fluttered open, he swiftly pulled the knife from his chest. "Kaianda Rasthae."

The wound pulled its self together till all that was left was a scar. "Forgot to tell you Stoick, I'm a caster."

 **Thank you:**

 **Astrid-Elentiya06**

 **And Encryption-the-new**

 **Again for the excellent reviews on the story, I used all your ideas to make this chapter lively.**

 **The energy getting a review fills me with is unreal! Happy New Year!**

 **We have 100 hits on the story so far!**

 **Thanks for all the support guys and gals! Please review and give me ideas for what should happen next, by the way Hiccup is a side character for now, tell me if you want him as a main character.**

 **Tell your friends that I am back!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-SirCraftOBooks**


	4. Chapter 4

**O-M-G four reviews on last chapter, plus 100+ hits just by posting this last chapter, (by the way, your reviews are not seen on the story unless you sign in. I** _ **think**_ **, please msg me if you know otherwise)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, that has really inspired me to do something more, add Hiccup and Toothless in as the secondary main characters! Glad you thought it would be a good idea to bring them up front and center.**

 **Thank you and shout out to:**

 **Astrid-Elentiya06**

 **TheNewGizmo**

 **zero fullnbuster [guest]**

 **and another gest reviewer**

 **For reviewing on this story. Thanks! It means a lot to me :D**

* * *

 **Chapter # 4** The Gift

The following day, after many questions from the assembled Vikings, (along with quite a few questions whether or not to burn him) the assembled tribes were waiting anxiously for his gift.

Hunter shouted out to the crowd, "Welcome! I have come to give you my gift, it is one some shall carry for many years ahead of them."

He pulled out a diamond encrusted gold staff, most of the Vikings gasped, very few diamonds were ever in the archipelago and the ones that were. Well try to steal one and you will find a knife in your heart. It was too dangerous to try to take one because all the people that had them were either very dangerous or they were very rich. "All of those who have missing limbs or disfigurements please enter the arena."

Nearly half of the Vikings there walked down with fluid strides, trying to not show any fear, some were nervous, "I am going to help all of you and harm none of you, do not worry, Hiccup and Toothless I want you up front, please form a line behind them."

Hiccup walked up with Toothless sweeping his tail behind him menacingly, Hunter knew if the first person was a chief's son they would be more likely to trust him in the end. "Is it going to hurt?" asked Hiccup.

"I would never dream of injuring you, it may burn a little but it is most certainly worth it." He reassured Hiccup.

"Kaianda ragula!" He shouted to the uncomfortable silence.

Hiccup gasped and Toothless shuttered, the prosthetics that they both had begun to melt off their bodies then they separated from them completely. New bones exploded out of their existing limbs where the missing parts should be, then newly formed muscle flowed over the joints smoothly, tendons shot out and folded themselves into the veins and muscles. And newly formed skin stretched out of their own body.

The collected Vikings gasped as the new skin built up blisters formed, and disappeared altogether, meanwhile Hunter began sweating, a decent amount of the drug that had suppressed his magic must have been there because it became harder and harder to make the changes happen without pain, and then he snapped. His vision faded and Toothless made an unearthly shriek and Hiccup screamed, in that instant of pain their minds made a type of connection with Hunters, a bond that would shape their futures as individuals and a group.

"Oh my gods," Hiccup said reaching out for his foot, it was back, it was a part of him again, he could run, he could fly with Toothless without having to worry about one of the parts in the contraption working. Then he looked back at Toothless, his fin that had been torn off and damaged beyond repair was back, both their limbs were back, they were them again. But Hunter was a different story, blood dripped from his mouth he stood upright but seemed unable to move. The rest of the Vikings felt the changes occur as well minus the pain, they felt their joints that had once again returned, Gobber looked at his limbs in wonder, meanwhile Hunter continued to pale, he was losing too much blood, but his pupils dilated back and he collapsed like a rag doll. His body completely limp from the poisons that were in his blood.

Many people were poking and prodding their new, but very much the same, limbs, hoping that this was not a dream. "Are you lasses going to look at your gifts or try to help the man that gave you them!" yelled Spinelout from outside the dome.

Hunter gasped, "Agg too much at once, I forgot to add skunrnta to the phrase. Not to worry that's happened before to me." He said cracking his jaw back into place and wiping the blood from his mouth. Then people began to cheer, many thanked him, some just wept on his shoulders. The parts that were occupational hazards became part of them again, and the village was whole, limbs and all.

"Now Stoick, my gift to you is anything you would like."

Stoick shuffled his feet. "Can you bring my wife back?" He asked timidly, not giving his oppressing formality of speech.

Hunter looked at him sadly, "No, I can't without trading someone else's life for that one. And they have to have been close to her. That is one of the rules of death."

Stoick sighed, then suddenly brightened, "will you join my tribe?"

Hunter grinned, "I will hold my oath of allegiance to your throne for as long as you shall live."

Stoick motioned for Hunter to come up to the stand where the other allied tribe heads sat.

"Kiss my ring and bind your oath."

Hunter kneeled down before him and kissed the ring, "I welcome you to your new family!" Stoick bellowed to all the people in the crowd, people began yelling and pounding their shields, some did not, mainly the people who didn't like the thought of having a magic user in their midst. He stood before the assembled tribes, "I will bring peace to your home, I welcome you to the dawn of a new age!"

The dyeing yells doubled in force, as the people of Berk welcomed a new family member. A new piece of their home. To their society. To their world.

* * *

The cloudy crisp morning air wafted through the window, slowly waking Hunter to the smell of breads and the sound of feet bustling in the street. He shivered, the smell reminded him of rain, it was the smell of a storm. A storm that could only be quenched by fire.

At this point Hiccup could tell something was about to happen, the calls of dragons that commonly called out to one another had fallen silent. Hiccup climbed out of bed, and reached for his prosthetic, only to find that it was not there.

He snapped out of his usual routine and flexed his toes, trying to figure out how it was even possible. One moment he was crippled, now he had his foot back, the feeling was not unusual, however it was difficult to actually cope with the thought of having a foot after not having one for so long, and Toothless had grown accustomed to moving only one tail fin at a time and that had caused some issues on yesterday's flight through the forest.

Although it was a gift it was something Berk was going to have to get used to.

Hunter jogged to a clearing. His heart pounding, he jumped catlike into a cave. The caves mosses were all very smooth and the dark greens hid him very well. Surveying the area he set to work, singing again in the language of magic, provoking changes all around him, slowly toward the back of the cave mosses receded and left a patch of smooth flat stone. Then a wave of vines grew over the entrance, he grinned. The potency of the suppressor was decreasing at a rate where he would be back to full power in less than a week. He started singing of a clear brook spring and the ground in the back became a large pool of water, he sung for almost an hour and then examined the caves appearance, it looked as if it had been there for almost a hundred years. Slowly walking into the back and making sure that no one was there he began chanting, "Skunrnta, aborato an afanka techja ara!" The pitch at witch his energy dropped for the first few seconds was incredibly alarming, then it leveled out as a chamber from a few trillion miles away was replicated into an indentation in the cave wall. His old lab was here, and it was time to get busy.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as his invention failed yet another time, it was the dragon wing, supposedly it was supposed to allow him to actually fly without Toothless, but of course the gods were laughing at him, human's weren't meant to fly. So after a few moments of success he dropped incredibly quickly.

Toothless struggled to catch up, _Hiccup if this fall doesn't kill you I'm never letting you do that again._

Hiccup was nearing the ground when Hunter burst out of a cave covered in vines. "da ja bo!" Hunter yelled franticly in a last ditch effort.

*blacks out*

He was hovering mere feet from the ground. Hunter growled and increased his focus on bringing him down lightly.

As his feet touched down the rest of his body lost its feeling.

"I can't move." Hiccup stated plainly.

"No kidding, I am rooted to this one spot." Said Hunter, Hiccup managed to glance, Toothless was sitting on Hunters chest, sniffing him.

"Toothless get off of him."

Toothless gave him the sad puppy eyes before leaping of Hunters chest, instantly he was able to stand again. "What happened?" asked Hiccup as he brushed the needles out of his cloths.

"We are connected, emotionally. And when close enough, feelings can also be transferred." He gestured to himself, and punched his leg. Hiccup felt his whole leg radiate pain.

"So if you die, I die as well?"

"Not necessarily, we able to block each other from receiving pain, you have to focus though. And not think about the pain you're in."

Hiccup frowned, then shrugged. "We were flying, would you like to join us?" He said.

"No, I am busy." He smiled. Stoick's birthday was a few weeks away and Hunter probably already knew of it.

As if reading his mind he smiled, "Yes it's for your father."

On that happy note Hiccup took to the sky on Toothless.

They spent the afternoon lazily floating through low cloud banks, both of them were frustrated by their inability to breathe up higher in the highest clouds. So they went about, flying through smoke stacks, time quickly lost meaning and they just enjoyed themselves.

And near dusk they saw a line of black dots, ships with a deep red sails and they were heading straight for Berk. The sails belonged to the Nevoy.

* * *

 **And I'm back! Sorry, I got a virus that destroyed my computer so everything was lost, I had this done within the three days. AND I lost my password to the fanfic account. Good Job me, anyway, I need ideas, I need a head bad guy, and two minor bad guys, everyone who reviews can input some names or ideas for each one of them.**

 **Review, it always inspires me**

 **And I am truly sorry for the delays.**


End file.
